A Realm Apart
by kissmedrling
Summary: Violet Velez stopped thinking of Twilight years ago. She was 22, unemployed, heartbroken, and mysteriously transported out of her life into Bella Swan's. Now, she has to overcome the obstacles she read about in her favorite books as a teenager, live with seven vampires, and find a way back to her own life.
1. Beginning

It was Saturday morning and per usual, I began my morning with the daily internal struggle of not checking his Facebook. To placate my desire, I started to imagine what I would see on his page. What if Jackson added two new friends, both female, and didn't have any mutual friends? That would obviously insinuate that he randomly fucked two girls! I rolled over and sighed into my pillow, "I'm crazy."

It had been a difficult summer pretending that Jackson and I were okay being "just friends" or "just friends who make each other orgasm" after our breakup. But we managed just fine until he left for vacation with his older brother and ignored me for 2 months, blocked my number, and never gave an explanation as to why I was suddenly in infinite quarantine. Unfortunately, no matter how harsh his actions had been these past months I still missed him and loved him.

"Wake up," my sister Cassie sang, her voiced muffled by my closed bedroom door. I moved home to save money after graduating college and the transitional period of being under parental supervision again was rough to say the least. "Are you still sad about Jackson being a dick?" Cassie questioned apathetically, "You guys were on and off for 3 years, shouldn't you be used to it by now?"

I imagined slapping her across the face but instead I retorted, "I'm over it."

I was not over it.

"Well Mom said you're moping and bringing the energies of the house down."

I scoffed, "I'm sure she did." Hippies that lived in the apartment below my mother kidnapped her when she was 5. My grandfather found her 3 hours later eating cereal, watching a lava lamp. My mother claims it was a "spiritual awakening."

I heard Cassie's footsteps walk away from my bedroom door. I should get up. I needed to find a job, to save money, to move back to Chicago, to find Jackson, to make him see how awesome I am, and to get him to remember he loves me. I looked over at my phone resting on the pillow beside me. "Don't check his Facebook," I whispered to myself, in hopes I'd follow my own instructions.

"Violet!" I heard my mother exclaim, the sound of her footsteps getting closer.

"Yeah, mom!" I exclaimed back, quickly so that she wouldn't try to open the door.

"Violet Velez!" My mother exclaimed again. I rolled my eyes. I had to get up now. "Your sister says you're still in bed and that you're being a mope!" She asserted as she opened my door.

Startled at the sudden invasion into my room, I stood up quickly, "Mom! I'm not being a mope! I'm just resting a little longer than usual because it's Saturday!"

My mother sat at the edge of the bed, "Violet, I know you're sad. Why don't you find someone else to light your fire!"

My eyes widen, "Mother!" I exclaimed in partial embarrassment and partial shock of her candor.

She laughed and walked over to my bookshelf, "Why don't you read more romance? It might ease the pain. Why don't you read this one again?" She pulled a thick, paperback book from the shelf and handed it to me.

I looked at her incredulously, "Twilight?" I placed the book back in her hands, "Mom, I read that when I was a kid and still a virgin. I'm twenty-two and I'm going to need a little more than sparkly vampires to ease my broken heart."

She placed the book on my bed and spoke halfway out of the room, "Well just give it another shot. Maybe it'll inspire you to give love another shot!"

The idea of Twilight inspiring me to do anything besides miss my virginity was laughable. I grabbed the book and thumbed through the pages. Jesus, how many times can a woman write "golden" and "cold" on one page? I laid back down, the book still open, and I began to read. Mocking the literary merit of Stephanie Meyer and the misery of all of her characters did make me feel better. I still can't decide whether it was the absent personality of the main character or the absence of coffee in my system that morning, but I fell back asleep.

A firm cold hand found home against my cheek, disrupting my midmorning slumber. It was annoying. I batted it away and grumpily spoke, "I know I should be awake, Cassie! You don't have to be a brat!" A masculine giggle reached my ears. Who the fuck what that? I blinked open my eyes, trying to orient my vision to see who was sitting on my bed, touching my face without my consent.

"Good morning, who's Cassie?" he questioned sweetly. It was annoying. He was dressed in mostly black, making his pale, porcelain skin look even whiter. His eyes were an eerily unnatural golden brown. I'd never seen the shade in any other person's iris. His lips were curled in a perfect smile. This person was beautiful and oddly looked very similar to the fictional Edward Cullen.

Better judgment told me to greet him kindly, at the risk of him not being as kind as his smile but my inner Latina spoke first. "Who the _fuck_ are you?" I shouted.

He looked taken aback, like my words offended him personally. "Bella, are you feeling okay?" He questioned with a furrowed, perfect brow.

I laughed. This was a joke. Better yet, this was a dream. I was lucid dreaming this Twilight bullshit scenario. "Listen, I'm not Bella," I spoke to the Magic Mike-china doll sitting at the foot of my bed. "This is a dream. I'm going back to bed because this takes the gold medal for the weirdest, and most pathetic dream."

He reached out his hand to grab my chin. I moved. I wish I had dreamt up a less touchy Edward Cullen. "Bella, you're not dreaming! Did you hit your head last night? Do you have a concussion? Should we see Carlisle?" His concern was concerning. I noted that perhaps my general anxiety disorder was metaphorically being portrayed as my "dream" Edward Cullen.

"I'm fine. I'm dreaming. Please get out of my room so I can wake up."

"Bella—" he began.

"I'm not Bella," I cut him off, growing more and more upset at the realness of my dream, "My name is Violet and you are a fictional character in a horrible book and movie franchise!"

He stood up, now trying to keep his patience, "Okay…Violet?" He said skeptically, "If you're not Bella, then why do you look like her?"

I laughed. I never dreamt a scenario where I looked different. Well, maybe in a daydream I imagined myself with a bigger ass but nothing substantially different. I got out of the bed, which was not mine, and moved to the mirror across the room, which again was not mine, and looked at the reflection. Staring back at me was a pale faced, skinny, freckled white girl.

"Oh my god," I said audibly.

"Now you see. You're Bella. Now let me take you to Carlisle to check your head." Edward spoke cautiously.

"Are you sure I'm not dreaming?" I questioned, losing my faith that all of this was a dream. The image of myself as Bella Swan had sobered my mentality. This did not feel like a dream anymore, it felt real. In my dreams, everything jumped quickly, like the plotline was going a mile a minute. This dream felt slow enough to be reality.

"Bella, you're awake. You're not dreaming," he mused sweetly, reaching for my hand. I pulled away, again. A million possibilities scattered their way across my mind. What if I had multiple personality disorder? Was I even real? What if I switched bodies like a Lindsey Lohan, Freaky Friday movie? But to switch bodies with a fictional character sounded even more impossible!

"Edward," I looked him in the eye, "You have to believe what I'm about to say."

"You're scaring me," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in stress.

" My name is Violet Velez and I had no idea how I ended up in Bella Swan's body."

In Edward's defense, I would have probably reacted the same way to my confession. Regardless, I was still pissed. I was sitting in the Cullen home with a thermometer sticking out of my mouth and Carlisle examining me. The Cullen house was lush as fuck. If Oprah Winfrey wasn't black, she'd live in a house like this. There were weird artifacts in every corner of the glass house, making the place look like the MoMa, rather then a family home.

"Did you hit your head, Bella?" Carlisle asked for the millionth time.

"I know Bella is a clumsy bitch, so that's possible but no _I_ didn't," I stated frustrated, the thermometer making it hard to speak. "If you're that concerned that I'm imagining this "other" personality then let's take another MRI."

Carlisle laughed underneath his breath. I wasn't sure if he found me amusing or if he was laughing out of frustration. Before I reached the Cullen home, Edward dragged me into Carlisle's hospital office where I was poked and probed to their satisfaction. They found nothing wrong, besides the fact that Bella's body was severely lacking melanin. "So, if you're really not Bella. Then who are you?"

"I told you," I spat out the thermometer, "My name is Violet Velez."

"Tell me about her," Carlisle questioned, "I mean tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Where did you grow up?"

"I grew up in northern Illinois with my parents and my younger sister Cassie."

"Velez is a Spanish last name, correct?"

"It is. My mother is Mexican and my father is Spanish. They met working at a hospital in Lake Forest, Illinois. My dad was a janitor and my mother was a nurse. She taught him English and they fell in love."

Edward stormed into the room, "Carlisle you cannot enable her delusions!"

Carlisle placed a hand on Edward's shoulder, "Edward, listen to her. Violet's story is very detailed. That's uncommon for people with multiple personality disorder."

Edward shook off Carlisle's hand, "This is lunacy! This is impossible!"

"You're in a world where vampires and werewolves exist, yet this is lunacy?" I chimed in, "Instead of questioning my sanity, how about we try to figure out how I can go home. Back into my body." Edward stared at me, searching. "I know you love, Bella. I've read the books and seen the movies. Your love is a forever love yada yada yada… but I have a love of my own to work on in my world, too. So let's get this show on the road and switch me out of this lanky pale body and back to my tan one."

"Books and movies?" A small bell-like voice questioned behind me. I turned to see a petite brunette climbing in through the glass side door of the room.

"You're Alice, I'm assuming."

She did a little bow, "And you're _not_ Bella."

"I'm Violet." I greeted with a foreign feeling smile on my face. I looked at the faces before me. Carlisle, Edward, and Alice were all so beautiful and all so dead. The reality of the situation finally hit me like a bus. I was outnumbered in room of blood drinking vampires. I don't think I gave Bella enough credit. She must have been brave to not be semi-frightened in a room full of Cullen's.

They all must have heard my heartbeat quicken. "You don't have to be afraid," Alice spoke.

"I'm not," I squeaked.

I was afraid.

"You mentioned movies and books?" Edward spoke. I assume he asked to get my mind of the current gravity of my situation.

"Yeah, in my world, you all are fictional. There are books and movies based off of your lives. The focus is Edward and Bella's love."

Edward smiled, "Do you know what happens in the end?"

I thought of the crappy ending where Bella has a mudblood baby, "You probably don't wanna know. Let's just say you both live happily ever after."

They all smiled at each other, "I told you!" Alice said to Edward playfully.

"Although the part where Bella swaps bodies with another random person never appeared in the saga, so I'm at a loss for what happens next."

"I'm afraid I can't see your future clearly anymore, either." Alice admitted sadly.

"Can you hear my thoughts?" I prompted Edward.

"Unfortunately not," He stated, "If I could, I would have been quicker to accept…this."

Edwards face was crestfallen. In the afternoon of knowing him, I decided I did not like him. He was pushy, self-righteous and moody; however, I couldn't help but sympathize for him. I was robbed of my body and he was robbed of his girlfriend's soul. " _This_ doesn't make any sense;" I began, "if my brain or soul or whatever is here, then where is Bella?"

"The simplest answer to that question is that she's in you, in your world," Carlisle spoke with a focused gaze, "but the most honest answer is that no one here really knows."

I sighed out of frustration, hoping I wouldn't start crying. Where was my body? Was I dead? Was this some twisted version of heaven, or worse—hell? If Bella really was in my body, what was she doing? "I do know one thing for sure. If Bella has told my family, my family has already locked my body in a looney bin."

"Are you sure she still isn't in there," Alice questioned, pointing her index finger to her temple.

I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind. Maybe if my mind were still, she would pop out of some dark corner of my brain. "No. It's just me," I answered.

"We'll just have to search for an answer," Carlisle said as he walked towards the door. "If there is an answer out there, Violet, we'll find it." Carlisle left the room and Edward trailed behind him, not telling me where he was going. I looked to Alice, awkward silence starting to fill the space in the room between us.

"So," I said, not knowing what I was going to say next. "Do you guys have anything to eat?" I mentally cursed myself for stupidly asking a vampire for snacks, but it was midday and I still hadn't eaten.

Alice stepped closer, "Oh gosh! You must be hungry!"

"Just a little…" I shrugged.

Just a lot.

"Unfortunately, we don't have anything that would be palatable for human taste," She humored, "But I could pick up anything you wanted from the grocery store! I do enjoy shopping, and I don't often go there for obvious reasons."

"Please let me come with you!" I urgently requested. Grocery shopping wasn't something I typically considered fun, but at least I'd be able to search for items that might make me feel more comfortable in this foreign flesh.

"Edward has been keeping a close eye on Bella. There are a few enemies we've made along the way…" Alice hesitated. I finally was able to start placing where I landed in the Twilight plotline. Edward and Bella were together and there was an enemy. The only question was whether it was James or Victoria. So I asked. "That red headed bitch has been keeping all of us on edge." I looked at her in slight disbelief of her profanity. I definitely liked Alice more knowing she might have the tongue of a sailor and the face of an angel. The amusement was short-lived realizing that I existed in the Eclipse plotline. It'd only be a matter of time before I'd have to face an army of newborn vampires and Victoria.

Fuck.

I still wanted to go grocery shopping. "I promise I have more self-preservation than Bella!" Alice laughed, knowing what I said was most likely true. "I also won't wander off!" I pleaded, unsure of how well my puppy eyes actually worked on my new face.

"Okay!" She relented, "Please don't die while you're in my care. Edward is insufferable when he's mad at me."

I threw my hands above my head, feeling actually excited. "Yay!" I began to walk into the living room and stopped, "Wait," I looked back to Alice behind me, "can I borrow twenty bucks? I don't have my wallet and even if I did, I don't know Bella's pin number."

Alice laughed harder than I had seen her laugh before, "Violet, please don't ever worry about money when you're around any of us."

"Listen, Bella might have had her reservations about having you guys spend money on her, but I do not share those sentiments." I said truthfully. Bella had a rich boyfriend and never took advantage of her luck. It was another reason she annoyed me in the books. If I had a rich boyfriend (which I guess technically I do now), I'd let him make it rain all over me.  
Alice stretched her perfect lips over her perfect white teeth, into a perfect smile and joyfully said, "perfect."


	2. Alice and Violet Go Grocery Shopping

Alice drove recklessly. It was exhilarating. Forks looked very green and very wet through the car windows. It reminded me of spring in northern Illinois. Alice prompted me for musical preferences as soon as we got into her car. She suggested pop music and I suggested early 90's R&B. Now, I was in awe of Alice knowing every word to The Fugee's "Killing me Softly."

"What kind of music does Bella usually listen to?" I asked, hoping Bella's iPod would be any fun to use.

"Bella rarely listened to music," Alice answered. "When she did, it was mostly classical, indie rock music or sad sounding things."

I laughed. "Not your taste?"

"I prefer something you can dance to!"

I smiled. Alice and I had more things in common than I originally thought when reading the Twilight books. "Me, too."

We arrived at the grocery store not a moment too soon. My stomach felt hollow and my head starting to feel light from food withdrawal. Alice grabbed a cart and led the way into the store. My eyes were too busy scanning the aisles to see that Alice had stopped. Being so much taller than her, I assumed bumping into her would cause her to trip forward. Instead, what actually occurred was my body meeting hers and my body then falling backwards onto my ass. She looked behind her to see me on the ground, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry! Why did you stop?"

"Charlie's here." She whispered.

It took a moment for me to remember who Charlie was to Bella. "Bella's dad is here?" I anxiously questioned. "Maybe we should go and come back after he's left." I knew I'd have to meet Bella's dad at some point. I just wanted to mentally prepare for the situation.

"Too late! He already saw us." Alice said while waving back at Charlie, who was now headed towards us.

"Do we tell him everything here?"

"No! Charlie will think you're on drugs!" She scolded me through clenched teeth. "Just pretend you're Bella."

I stood up, "Okay. Pretend like I have no personality. Got it." She shot a glare at me as punishment for my jab at Bella. I secretly think she agreed with me. "Sup, dad?" I greeted. Alice elbowed me. "I didn't know you were shopping today."

"I go grocery shopping every Saturday, Bells," Charlie responded.

Well I fucked this up quicker than I thought I would. "Oh, right! I thought today was Sunday. My mistake."

"You feeling okay? You slept in pretty late this morning." Charlie searched my face, looking for any signs of illness.

"I had a few nightmares that kept me up pretty late last night," I answered, remembering Bella's active nocturnal imagination. "I needed a few extra hours this morning."

Charlie seemed satisfied enough with my answer. "I'm making dinner tonight," He spoke to Alice. "Feel free to join us."

I looked to Alice. I knew she'd probably feel uncomfortable eating with us (seeing as how she didn't eat) but I couldn't pretend to be Bella without someone there supporting the lie. I hoped my glare conveyed the message. "I'd love to," she said reluctantly. My shoulders dropped in relief.

"Well, I'm helping Alice pick out a few things and then we'll be home for dinner." I said as I slowly started backing away. Charlie waved goodbye and walked out of the store. "Yikes, this is going to be harder than I thought."

"The less interaction you have with Charlie the better. He'll never be able to understand any of this." Alice said as we walked through the aisles. She started grabbing groceries and placing them into the cart. I subtly saw that pattern of her purchases, which was choosing anything with a cute package. There were a few key items I had hoped to purchase.

"I need to buy razors. Bella's leg hair is out of control."

Alice threw back her head in laughter, "I know! It makes it impossible to get her into a dress."

I opened the bag of kale chips Alice had placed in the cart and started to eat. The saltiness was exactly what I needed. I walked over to the hot bar, grabbed the largest container, and filled it with mashed potatoes and macaroni and cheese. "Earl grey tea, hot sauce, Pinot Grigio and mint chocolate chip ice cream are the only things I really want," I said out loud, trying to not forget anything.

"Well since you can't be at your place very much with Charlie, I'll keep all of this other stuff at my house," Alice offered. I didn't say anything. I was still nervous. There were seven vampires in the Cullen home and half of them I hadn't met yet. Alice noticed my hesitance. "You're more nervous than Bella was meeting us."

"I am," I confessed. "I don't normally put myself in situations where I can't protect myself. All of you are so strong and fast."

"We would never hurt you, Violet," Alice said sincerely. "I think you're funny and very honest. I don't have many friends and I want you to be one of mine! Edward will try to get to know you after his initial frustrations dissolve."

"What about your mom? Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie?"

"Well Jasper and Emmett will love your candor! Rosalie might be a little threatened. You're much more dominant than Bella."

I was warming up to the idea of meeting the rest of the Cullen clan. I was curious to see what they were like in person. "Thanks for helping me and also believing me."

"This is an unfortunate situation but I'm glad that Bella's hosting such a kind soul," Alice kindly placed her hand on top of mine. I was also glad that in this hell, I had Alice.

"Oh shit." I huffed.

"What!" Alice said nervously looking around for enemies.

"Don't I have an early curfew for running away to Italy?" I asked annoyed. I was twenty-two and grounded. What had my life come to?

She lightly patted my shoulder, "Don't do that!" I laughed. "Oh right. Just say you're with Jacob."

"Oh, right! Bella's werewolf friend." I mused audibly.

"Charlie likes him, so we'll use him as your alibi."

"Good plan."

Alice purchased my treats and revealed the bottle of Pinot Grigio she stealthily stole. "I feel bad stealing," Alice admitted, "But we're both technically underage." Alice was really pulling at my heartstrings. She was a badass. We headed back to the Cullen house to drop everything off. On the drive back, I showed her my extensive familiarity with Nicki Minaj lyrics. The light in the sky was finally turning black as we pulled into the garage of Alice's home, Edward waiting inside. He opened the car door before Alice could park.

"Where were you?" He questioned, obviously pissed. I was terrified.

"We went to get food," I answered meekly.

"Edward, you're scaring the poor girl!" Alice scolded. "She hadn't eaten all day and she needed a few things that Bella probably didn't have." She moved from her side of the car to mine in a blink of an eye, placing herself between Edward and me.

"I could have taken her, Alice." Edward reasoned. "At the very least, you could have told me where you were. I called both of you."

"I didn't know I had a phone," I interjected. I was clearly ignored.

"I left the phone in the car, Edward. Besides, you ran off with Carlisle and didn't tell either one of us where you went." Edward didn't respond. Instead they just looked at each other. I assumed they were using their gifts to communicate to conceal the rest of their conversation from me. How rude.

"I'll see you tonight, Violet. We can't leave you alone," Edward finally spoke. "Just leave your bedroom window unlocked."

I nodded. I was too afraid to speak. Pissed off Edward was scary. The idea of Victoria killing me in my sleep was also scary. "Are you ready to meet the rest of us?" Alice asked, distracting me from my fears.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

I wasn't ready.

The rest of the Cullen's were sitting in the living room. Emmett was resting his head in Rosalie's lap, as she stroked his hair. They were truly a beautiful couple. Esme and Carlisle were sitting across from each other in separate love seats reading the same book. Jasper looked to have just walked in the room, as he found a quick seat on the arm of the couch next to Emmett and Rosalie.

Emmett's head lifted from Rosalie's embrace, "Do you need help with your groceries?"

"Sure," I awkwardly agreed. In a blink, Emmett had grabbed the bags out of my hands and placed them in the kitchen.

"This is so odd," Esme spoke. "I feel like I'm introducing myself to the same person twice."

"This has been a pretty odd day, but it's nice to meet you! I'm Violet." Esme opened her arms and I happily accepted her embrace. "Wow, you're in great shape!" I exclaimed. She truly was in great shape! She felt so firm and toned.

They all laughed, Emmett's giggles being the loudest. "Thank you, Violet!"

"She seems a little more lively, Edward. Maybe you should just keep her," Rosalie mocked. Emmett, who had returned from the kitchen, wrapped his arm around her neck. I assumed this was to rein her in.

"Don't mind Rosalie," Jasper advised. "She's all bark and no bite."

"I would hope so," I responded. Truthfully. The Cullen's chuckled and the atmosphere in the room grew a little more comfortable. They all seemed so human. The indoor lighting made their pale skin look warmer and more alive. "It was nice meeting you all. I think I have to go, unfortunately. Charlie's made dinner, so—"

"Actually, Charlie burnt dinner. He'll be calling in a moment to ask you to pick something up. Just say you'll be staying for dinner here," Alice announced.

"Great," I said. Untruthfully. "I think I'll have that Pinot Grigio now."

Emmett snickered, "Awesome! New Bella's a partier!"

"I think after the day I've had, I deserve the whole bottle," I confessed as I took a gulp of the wine Alice had quickly poured, "Vampires don't drink wine, right?"

"We drink red blends only," Jasper joked. Alice gave him a playful disapproving look.

"Can vampires do drugs?" It was something I was always curious about. Having an infinite life and not being able to get high seemed like a miserable existence.

"I wish," Emmett answered. "Edward and I tried to eat mushrooms and we ended up having to regurgitate them."

"Bummer." I looked over to Edward who had been quiet since I began introducing myself. "I wouldn't have guessed you'd be interested in hallucinogenic."

Edward cracked a small smirk. "It was the sixties. Everyone tried psychedelics once."

"So where did you go this afternoon?" I tried to ask casually, taking another large gulp of wine.

"Carlisle and I started doing some research on body swapping folklore," He responded.

"Unfortunately, it all sounded like bullshit," Carlisle interjected.

The wine was making my stomach feel very acidic. I still hadn't eaten and the alcohol was going straight to my head. I typically would have kept my composure, but the circumstances enabled the tears to start rushing out of my eyes.

"Violet, it'll be okay!" Alice rushed over and placed her arms around me.

"I just don't know what we're going to do! I just want to go home," I sobbed.

Edward pushed Alice away and swiftly lifted me into his arms. He ran up the stairs and placed me gently on the couch in what I guessed was his room. "Would you like me to leave you alone for a moment?" He asked.

"Can I ask you something?" He nodded. "Do you resent me for all of this?"

He sat beside me, "No," Edward stared out of the window. "It's just…when I look at you, I see the woman that I'm in love with. It's hard to accept that even though she's physically here, she's not here." I nodded. "But I have been cold to you. I haven't introduced myself."

"I know who you are."

"All the same," he stuck out his hand. "I'm Edward Cullen."

I took his hand, "I'm Violet."


	3. Bella's New Body

I sleepily opened my eyes, my vision still blurry and full of sleep. I stretch my lips into a smile, awaiting Edward's melodic deep voice to greet me good morning. I heard nothing. My vision finally oriented and I saw I was not in my room! Across the bed, a mirror hung to the wall. It took a moment to realize the reflection belonged to me. I could feel my body start to shake from anxiety. What was happening? Was I dreaming? Where were Edward and Charlie? I looked back to the mirror. This body was so different then my own. This body had olive skin, longer legs, and a fuller chest. The nose and lips had more character than my own. My hair was still brown but the texture was wavier.

I approached the mirror. Beside it, stuck on by a piece of tape, hung a strip of photobooth pictures. It was me—rather it was my body. She was with a boy, physically attractive in nature but no match for Edward's beauty. I missed him already. How long had it been since I've been in this girl's body, I wondered.

A phone began to ring. I searched the bed between the sheets to find it. I found the phone hidden underneath her pillow; the screen read 'Jackson' and the picture looked like the boy in the photobooth pictures!

"Hello," I spoke into the phone.

"Violet;" the boy started, sounding apprehensive, "Before you go asking me all these questions I promise I have an explanation for everything."

So this girl's name was Violet and apparently Jackson was not in her good graces. "Jackson, I'll have to call you some other time. I have to go." I needed to get him off the phone so that I could call Edward. I hung up. I dialed the number I memorized by heart in case of emergencies. My life had been one long string of emergencies since I met Edward. I felt a cold resentment that I'd grown accustom to suppressing bubble back up like a sickness. The only positive of this situation was that Victoria wouldn't be looking for me in this body, I mused to myself.

The call didn't go through. The number did not exist! I threw the phone towards the edge of the bed. I felt overwhelmingly helpless for the hundredth time! Why was I always so useless? The phone landed near a book. The cover read **Twilight** and the picture was of two pale arms holding an apple. The image felt so familiar. I reached for the book and opened the cover. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion! My name was in this book. It said it on the first page—Bella Swan! I kept reading. It was as if my journal had been published. How was this possible? How could the Cullen's secret be publicized? I frantically kept searching through the pages to find discrepancies but it was all there. It ended with our prom date. The back page suggested more books existed named New Moon and Eclipse. My head was spinning trying to piece together the logic of what was happening.

"Violet!" I heard a voice call from somewhere above the room. "You have a guest!" They exclaimed.

Maybe that was Edward! Maybe he somehow found me! I closed the book and ran up the stairs to where I heard the voice calling me.

"Hello Violet."

"Hello Jackson." I looked at the boy. He appeared fatigued and upset. I looked at the woman who had called me up the stairs. She looked back at me with a disapproving look. This was unmistakably Violet's mother.

"Violet, I have a lot to explain and I wanted to come here and talk to you," Jackson asserted honestly.

"Actually, Jackson, there's something I need to explain to you first…"


	4. Violet's Second First Day of High School

"Edward, please just fucking kill me."

Edward smirked, "Don't be melodramatic." I shot him a cold glare in response. "Bella needs to graduate. Just play the part and everything should go smoothly." He reasoned.

"I'm 22, Edward! I have a bachelor's degree! I don't think I can even relate to teenagers anymore!"

He laughed, "They're teenagers not monsters."

"I think I'd do better with the monsters given the past couple days." I swung Bella's backpack, full of textbooks, over my shoulder. "Has Bella ever heard of a Kindle?"

Edward reached for the backpack strap and carried it by his side, "Are you ready to walk-in to your first class?"

"Can't I wait for you inside the Volvo?"

"No, you cannot Violet." He said sternly. "It'll be fun! We have all the same classes."

I rolled my eyes and hoped codependency would be a topic talked about in health class. We walked into the building and Edward led the way to our first class. The chalkboard listed instructions of what to begin before the class started. "Is there a test today?" I questioned, slowly panicking.

Edward looked to be slightly enjoying my reaction, "Violet, the test is over early American history. I'm sure you'll do fine."

I gasped, "History is my worst subject!" I took out Bella's notebook and began cramming her notes. "Not all of us lived through early American history, Edward! I can't just use personal reference to pass this test!"

Edward hushed me, "I wasn't born that long ago, Violet!"

I shot him another annoyed glare, "I'm going to fail and ruin her GPA."

He sighed, "I'll take care of it."

The class began and I thumbed through the pages of the trying to find questions I was certain I knew the answers to. Who did the trail of tears, I questioned to myself. Midway through the test, my sweaty hands dropped my pencil under the desk. In the moments between picking up my pencil and getting up, Edward had switched our tests. I felt relieved and then I felt annoyed. I took my pencil and started changing some of the answers to spite him. I could see him grinding his teeth in annoyance. I tried not to giggle out loud. Bella's GPA could handle a 'B.'

At the end of the class, we turned in our tests and walked into the hallway. "That was very immature, Violet," Edward scolded.

I laughed, "Lighten up! I'm actually enjoying myself." I felt a strong little arm wrap itself around my shoulders.

"How was your second first day of high school?" Alice inquired.

"Edward is being a stick in the mud."

Alice giggled, "What's new?"

Edward spiritedly raised an eyebrow as he said, "I can be fun but I doubt you'd be able to keep up."

I scoffed, "Show us what you got!"

Edward smiled and ran into the next classroom. I looked to Alice, "What is he about to do?"

She closed her eyes, "I see him doing something…really lame."

"Thought so." I affirmed.

The rest of the school day consisted of Edward trying to be cool and becoming frustrated as his siblings and I laughed at his attempts.

"You guys were being sticks in the mud, not me!" Edward challenged.

"I will admit the spitball that landed in our Geology teacher's throat was kind of funny but I also felt bad because he was asthmatic and he could have severely choked."

"I saved him, didn't I?" Edward rebutted.

Edward and I climbed into his Volvo and drove towards the Cullen home. I remembered all the snacks that I had purchased and left at the Cullen residence and my mood lifted. "I don't have to go to school again, right? Today was fine but the novelty will wear off."

"I'm not sure how long it'll be before we figure out a way to switch you and Bella back…" he trailed off.

"Edward, I can't just live life as Bella forever! What if years go by and I'm still here? You can't expect me to play as Bella for the rest of my life!"

"You won't be Bella forever! We'll find a way!" He asserted.

"And what if we don't find a way! What if I never see my family, my friends, Jackson, or anyone I once knew ever again!" Edward didn't speak. "Pull over!"

"We're almost home, Violet."

"Pull over!" I exclaimed again. The Volvo halted and if it weren't for the seatbelt, I would have probably flung head first into the dashboard. I grabbed the handle to open the door but it was locked. "Unlock the door!"

"No." Edward said while avoiding looking at me.

I tried lifting the lock but it wouldn't budge, "Do you have the child lock on right now!"

"Well, since you want to act so childish I thought it was necessary." Edward venomously spat.

Maybe it was the hormones in Bella's teenage body that induced the following events or maybe it was my Latin upbringing. I unfastened my seat belt and lunged towards Edward's stupid face! I could feel the bones in my right hand cracking as I tried punching his chin. I ignored the pain and slapped him with the left. In a blink, Edward got out of the car and took the keys with him. I tried to open the door to also exit the car but every time I unlocked the door, he'd use the keys to lock me back in. I screamed and tried to kick open the door with little success. "Are you honestly going to keep me in here?" I exclaimed. Edward looked a cross between bemused and horrified.

"Are you done throwing your little temper tantrum?" He mockingly questioned while he jiggled the keys.

"You know, Bella might think you're this perfect, brooding, gentlemen of a guy, but you're actually a controlling and abusive dick!"

"You know nothing about me, Violet!" He stated as he walked towards my side of the car.

I laughed, "I know all about you, Edward!" I screamed through the window. "You're a misogynistic asshole who thinks it's okay to watch his girlfriend sleep, like a voyeur!"

He ripped open the door, "That's not true!" He argued. I should have been afraid but I was too mad to realize.

"It is very true! You're also emotional abusive! You left Bella and didn't even give her any closure! She jumped off a cliff because you fucked her up so badly!"

"I would never hurt Bella!" Edward bellowed.

"But you did and you do!" I said as I climbed out of the car, "You think it's healthy that she is willing to physically die for you? To me that's a red fucking flag with big neon letters that scream 'CODEPENDENCY' all over it!"

He laughed, "Just because you've never been in love, Violet, doesn't mean Bella and I are unstable in our relationship!"

It was my turn to laugh, "You think my judgment comes from envy?" I bent over snorting. "I've been in love, Edward! It may not have been the healthiest relationship but that relationship never isolated me from my friends or family. Can Bella honestly say the same thing?"

"My relationship is none of your business!" Edward shouted.

"It is my business because I'm currently occupying the vacancy inside of the Bella Hotel and I might be around for a while!" He kept pacing in front of me, trying to let his anger dissipate. "If Bella is in my body, I hope Jackson finds her. He'd do a lot better of a job making her feel normal!"

"You think this Jackson guy is better than me?" He scoffed.

"He's not perfect." I admitted.

"How long have you guys been together?" Edward searched for ammunition to verbally attack me.

"3 years."

Edward could sense that I was apprehensive to answer, "When's your anniversary?"

"We…don't have one."

He laughed, "Let me guess! You're one of those stereotypical couples that are never together but never not together."

"You could put it that way." I sneered.

Still laughing, "Reframe from commenting on the stability of my relationship when you obviously have none in your own."

"Jackson and I may have been on and off, but he'd never lock me in fucking car, you controlling douche!"

"You hit me!" Edward quarreled, gesturing to his face.

"Fuck you!"

"No, fuck you!" Edward retorted. He sat on the side of the rode, Forks' lush forest surrounding us. The ground was wet but I sat beside him anyways. We both felt defeated. "I know I can be controlling." He admitted after a few moments of silence.

"I know I shouldn't let Jackson enter and exit my life the way he does." I admitted in response.

"Then why do you let him?"

I took a moment to find the answer, "For the same reason Bella puts up with your shit."

He half-heartedly smirked, "Why's that?"

"Because I love him."


	5. Edward and Violet's Compromise

Edward and I sat on the side of the rode for several minutes in complete silence. I could feel the wetness of the pavement soaking into my denim pants. Occasionally, I'd look over towards the stoic vampire sitting beside me and my dissipating anger would resurface. In the stillness of the forest, my mind started to digest my current circumstances. I, Violet Velez, just punched Edward Cullen, a person that was fictional until 3 days ago, in Forks while in his stupid Volvo. I currently was sitting in a universe where vampires and werewolves existed. I shook my head. My eyes began to water from disillusion.

"It's incredibly frustrating that I can't read your thoughts," Edward muttered under his breath. "It's usually a reprieve that Bella is so silent to me. She calms me. But with you, Violet… it's incredibly exasperating."

I inhaled deeply and fought the urge to be argumentative, "I'm not thinking about anything you wouldn't be able to guess on your own."

Edward shifted his face towards me and gazed at my face, looking for facial cues to diagnose my thoughts. It was extremely uncomfortable having him critique my body language so close beside me. "You're heart is beating faster," he noted.

I looked away and shrugged, "It's uncomfortable."

"What is?"

"I don't know;" I prefaced, "it's uncomfortable having you try to read my mind."

Edward lowered his gaze and softly confessed, "I realize that you're not Bella, but your words still feel like they're coming from her." Heaviness fell onto my heart. Without noticing, I dehumanized Edward without a second thought. Of course my venomous words would wound him coming out of the mouth of his lover. I felt ashamed for my lack of empathy.

"I," the apology lingered on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't bring myself to say it. "I know this all sucks," I mentally cursed myself for my lack of sensitivity. "I can't imagine what it's like seeing Bella in front of you but not having the ability to be with her."

"It's hell."

I let a few heartbeats pass before I spoke again. "I don't want to be Bella, Edward." I shifted the face of my body towards him, "I don't know how long I'm going to be here but it might be better if we accept the worst sooner rather than later."

He exhaled, "I keep saying we will find a way to switch you back." He stood up and clenched his fists, "But the truth is we have no idea how to do that." Edward's chest began to shake. Edward was crying. "She's lost to me." He sighed in misery.

"Edward…"

"Don't say my name, Violet!" He shouted. "Don't say my name because I can't hear her call for me. It's agonizing!" I was mad at Edward and my opinion of him hadn't changed but regardless I wanted to comfort him. There was something about his vulnerability that demanded nurturing. I opened my mouth to speak but paused in fear of hurting him more. I stood up and took a step towards him. Edward naturally took a step back. I looked around hoping something would trigger an idea of how to raise his spirits. I saw Bella's backpack sitting in the car though the windshield. I went to the car and grabbed the little black phone resting in the front pocket of the bag. "What are you doing," Edward questioned. I searched the phone and pressed play.

"Let's just stop thinking about all of this heavy bullshit and just dance!" I started awkwardly moving to the song quietly playing from the cheap phone.

He looked at my incredulously, "This isn't a joke, Violet!"

I kept awkwardly dancing, "It's not meant to be funny," I raised my hands above my head. "I just don't know what to do or what to say and I just feel awkward. I thought since you couldn't read my mind that physically showing you would be helpful… I guess." His face was judgmental at best. "You want to know what I'm honestly thinking," I began whilst still dancing, "I'm really scared. I've been really scared. I'm scared of dying and I'm scared of never seeing anyone I once knew ever again. I'm scared of not seeing Jackson ever again. I'm scared of having to start over. I'm scared of never being able to just be myself again. I'm scared that I'm losing my mind and this is all just some sick hallucination. I'm so fucking sca-" Edward pulled me close into his chest.

"I won't let you die." I searched for a heartbeat with my ear was pressed against Edward's chest but heard nothing. "I'll keep you safe."

I peeled myself away from Edward's body, "Why?" I questioned. "So you can preserve Bella's body or to protect me?"

"Both." He stated. "I will always hope that Bella will somehow return but you don't deserve to die because of things you had no control over." He rested his hand on my shoulder. "I know it was wrong of me to coerce you to be Bella's placeholder but understand it was my attempt of maintaining normalcy."

"We can compromise," I offered. "I have to live out my life as Bella and I'll need your help but if I'm still here after graduation then I'll leave for college and making my own decisions. I won't go to the University of Alaska to be with you and I won't be a vampire. I won't live my life making decisions according to Bella's preferences."

"Fine;" he halfheartedly agreed, "but until graduation you will allow me and my family to protect you against Victoria and you will pretend to be Bella as best as you can in front of Charlie." He extended his hand. I grasped it and winced in pain. "Jesus, Violet! All this time and you haven't noticed you've severely injured your hand?!"

I looked down at Bella's small fragile hand. It was black and blue, and throbbing. I tried to bend my fingers with no luck. "I've been distracted." I hid my hand behind me. "It'll be fine. I'll put some ice on it when I get back to Charlie's."

"No, we're going to see Carlisle." He asserted.

"Edward, please reframe from trying to control me. The less you do that, the better we will get along."

He sighed in frustration, "Violet, you're hand is broken." I shot him an angry glare. "Okay, okay! Violet, would you like to get medical attention from the free, extremely qualified physician back at my house?"

I looked at my hand again. It was starting to puff and the blue areas were turning green. "Sure, but only because you asked so nicely."

I could hear Alice scolding Edward in the living room. Carlisle was mending my hand that I did break thanks to Edward's hard head. Emmett popped through the door way, "I know you're not Bella but Edward definitely had a slap coming from her." Carlisle, Emmett and I chuckled together at the comment. "I can't read his mind but I have a feeling he's just pissed because you're not giving into his 'charm,'" Emmett emphasized the word 'charm' with air quotes.

"Yeah, you know I just prefer my partners to have a matte finish. I find sparkles just a little ostentatious." I joked.

"Hey! Sparkles are cool!" Carlisle asserted.

Rosalie entered the room and I could feel myself naturally getting ready to be verbally attacked. "I, for one, think it's refreshing to see someone act logically for once." I looked to Carlisle to verify that I heard her correctly. He looked just as shocked. "Violet doesn't have a death wish and Edward should treat that as a positive not a negative. He's always whining about wanting to keep Bella alive and he's finally got his wish."

Carlisle rolled his eyes out of view from Rosalie. "This might hurt a bit," Carlisle stated, while ignoring Rosalie's comments.

"What are you going to do?"

"I can sense a bone out of alignment. If it's going to heal properly, you'll need it put back in place."

I felt a cold hand press against my back for support. I turned to see Alice but found Edward instead. "Is that necessary?" Edward asked Carlisle.

"Unfortunately, yes. This is Bella and Violet's prominent hand. She'll develop chronic pain otherwise. Distract her while I do this, Edward."

Edward ushered me to sit on one of the kitchen chairs. I had insisted on standing to better handle the pain, but I noted that this would be a procedure best done sitting down. I sat. Carlisle and Edward exchanged looks. "Aren't you supposed to distract me?" I posed towards Edward. He placed his hand against my cheek and quickly touched his lips to mine. Before I could feel his touch, I felt a hot, shooting pain travel up my arm. I screamed at the intensity of the pain and at the sudden invasion of my personal space. "What was that?" I shrieked. I raised my hand.

"Violet, please don't hit Edward again. I just put your hand all back in place!" Carlisle pleaded.

"You kissed her?" Alice exclaimed as she fluttered to my side. "I told you not make this any worse!"

"I was just distracting, Violet." Edward explained nonchalantly.

"So, you decided kissing me would be the best method?" I looked at him incredulously.

"It worked, so I would deem it the best method—yes."

Carlisle was placing a bandage around my hand. I could sense his strong urge to exit the room. "I can wrap the rest of this, Carlisle." He looked at me and I could see Carlisle's gratitude in his eyes. "I always thought you were insane in the books because you were under a lot of pressure but you're just plainly out of your mind, aren't you!"

Edward rolled his eyes, "It's not a big deal."

"It's a big deal," Everyone that was left in the room said in unison. Emmett and Rosalie sent me empathic looks as they walked out of the room, finally having their fill of Edward's insanity.

"What would even make you want to kiss me? I broke my hand…while assaulting you!"

Edward looked at Alice and she left the room. I felt slightly betrayed that she left me alone with Edward. "I kissed you;" he began, "because you looked so much like Bella in that moment." He walked over towards me and rested against the counter next to me. "Bella is accident prone. I've seen Carlisle fixing Bella multiple times and I, for a second, felt like she was here. So I kissed you."

I was again dumbfounded by Edward's honesty. I felt again like an asshole. "If this is too hard for you, then maybe we shouldn't see each other for a while… You know, until you become more comfortable with seeing me not as Bella."

Irritation flew over Edward's face, "Violet, you agreed to allowing me to protect you!"

"You can protect me!" I looked away, trying to avoid his intense glower. "You can protect me from a distance. Alice can stay with me, if she wants to."

"Is that honestly what you want?"

"I don't relish the idea of torturing you, no matter how annoying I think you are!"

"I can handle it."

"You obviously can't!" I stressed, "and, if I need any extra protection Bella has a werewolf friend waiting to help."

"Violet, Jacob is dangerous."

"And so is Victoria!" I stood up and headed towards the door, "Take some time to figure out how to cope with everything. It's okay that you need time to mentally process some things. Let me take care of myself for a couple days and prove to you that I'm more capable of not dying than Bella. I can call you, if I need you."

Edward stared at me for a while, searching for something to say. In response, he nodded. I waved goodbye and walked towards the driveway where Alice was already waiting with the car running.

"Are you okay?" Alice questioned as I climbed into the car.

I shrugged, "I'll survive."


	6. Violet's Game Plan

"Charlie is going to question where you've been when you walk in," Alice said, in efforts to instruct me on how to deceive Charlie into believing I was Bella.

You have to make up simple lies," Alice ordered, very specifically. "Also, don't be argumentative." She hesitantly detailed. "Bella has been trying to be on her best behavior with Charlie since Italy."

I scoffed, "I'm not innately argumentative, Alice!" She lifted an eyebrow in question as a response. I bit my lip; "okay, I won't argue," I conceded.

"Okay, good luck."

"I got this."

I did not feel like I had this.

I used the keys in Bella's bag to unlock the front door, which took a few tries. I finally stumbled through the doorway and found Charlie lazily lying on the couch, watching TV, with his oversize belly hanging over his pajama pants. "Where have you been, Bella?" Charlie questioned, as predicted.

"I was studying with Alice at the library. I should have called but my phone died, so…," I trailed off.

"Jesus, Bells, what happened to your hand?"

Oh shit, I forgot about my hand. "Ya know, that's actually a funny story. I, uh, broke it."

"Obviously, Bella." Charlie, growing angry, rolled off the couch and approached me. I could sense his genuine fatherly concern but, more so, I could sense his suspicion peaking. "I asked you what happened!"

"The books;" I blurted out loud, without properly formulating my lie, "They fell—they fell on my hand;" I exhaled, "and I broke it. But, Alice called Dr. Cullen and he fixed it."

Charlie did not look convinced. "Why are you acting weird?"

"Pain meds." I foolishly misspoke again. Why was I so bad at lying in this body?

"He drugged you!" Charlie exclaimed.

"He didn't drug me!" I tried to correct, "he just gave me something to ease the discomfort and they're making me pretty drowsy so I'm just gonna go to bed." I said as I climbed up the stairs.

"I'm calling Carlisle tomorrow to ask him what he gave you!" Charlie shouted as I ran away, up the stairs.

"Sure thing!" I exclaimed back.

I entered Bella's bedroom and welcomed the privacy. I threw myself onto the bed face down.

"Books broke your hand?" A bell-like voice questioned beside me.

My whole body shuttered in fear and it took all my strength not to scream out loud, "You startled me!" I whispered to Alice.

"Carlisle gave you drugs?" Alice continued to mock me.

"I know, I know. I'm a shitty liar," I sat up and made room for her to sit next to me.

"I'm just poking fun at you," she quickly tried to explain, noting my obvious negative mood.

"It's not that," I admitted.

"What is it?"

"I don't know exactly;" I prefaced, "it's just that I feel guilty."

"About?" she prompted.

"That I'm not a good Bella Swan!" Alice looked at me with confusion. "I've read all the books and I've seen all the movies. I feel like I know how she thinks and how she feels. But, when it comes time for me to preform, I fall short."

"You're not Bella," Alice comforted, "It's okay that you're not."

"But that's the thing!" I exclaimed. "If it were just the parts of her that I hated—if those were the parts I couldn't act like, then it would be okay." I paused. "But, there are parts to Bella that aren't so bad and even those things, I'm still no good."

"Is this about Edward?" Alice questioned gently.

"I don't know… maybe." I answered honestly. Alice didn't say anything but kept her silence to assist my comfort and to allow me to continue. "Bella is a lot of things;" I said, "but when it comes to Edward, she's always so patient and caring. She knows what to say and what to do to make him feel loved. And, I can't do that…not as Bella or as Violet."

"So this is really about Jackson?" Alice asked kindly.

I sighed because everything was always about Jackson, "I guess…maybe."

"This is confusing," Alice dismally admitted.

"I just wish that I could be good like Bella…when she's good."

"I think you're good, Violet!" Alice said as she lifted my chin. "It's okay to admit that you want to be a better girlfriend. Every woman wishes that, at some point. But don't confuse being a bad girlfriend for having a shitty boyfriend." We laughed together at her comment. I was still sad at my newly realized shortcomings. I let her know that I wanted to sleep. The day had taken enough of my strength and my broken hand was a souvenir to remember it all by. Alice stayed by my side as I fell asleep in Bella's bed. I could sense her leave in the middle of the night to check the perimeter of my house for Victoria with Edward. I yanked myself from sleep, still bothered by my inability to safely guard another's affection.

 _I will be a better girlfriend_ , I vowed to myself. I might never have a chance to be a good partner to the man I really love; I thought, but I did have a chance to be good in this love—Bella and Edward's love. In the end, Edward might think it's all crazy but what I knew for sure was that he was suffering without Bella's care and I had the only remedy. I went to Bella's desk, found a sheet of paper and pen, and began to list my steps for successfully nurturing this love.

 **Author's Note:** I have so much gratitude for those that have shown "A Realm Apart" so much love. Thank you for making this a safe space to write all my little fantasies. Please leave a note because I'd love to get to know all of my readers! I'm sorry for the delay in posting, but I really wanted to write Violet honestly, as an imperfect character. I have written other Twilight fanfictions in the past that are completed. Please let me know, if you'd like me to post those in their entirety on this site for you to read.

All my love,

KMD


	7. Edward and Bella Strike a Deal

Alice returned before dawn, little drops of dew finding home on her skin. I could only imagine what I looked like to her…or smelled like…

"Oh dear," Alice spoke in dread, "what are you doing?"

"You'll laugh at me," I croaked.

"Probably," she admitted, "but no more than I already am."

I ignored the slight and said, "I've deluded myself into thinking I could plan a way to make Edward happy in Bella's absence."

"Violet…" Alice sighed with pity in her voice.

I huffed, "I just wanted to be useful in this life…at least more useful than I was in my last."

"I'm sure you weren't useless in your life, Violet." Alice tried to reassure me.

"Alice, I was the cliché college graduate living in her parents' basement!"

"Yikes."

"Yikes is right, Alice!" I brushed all the crumpled pieces of paper from my desk onto the floor in frustration. "Everyone is about to risk everything to make sure Victoria doesn't kill me and I can't do anything. At least Bella gave Edward strength with love." I could feel the tears slipping from my eyes onto my cheeks. Suddenly a knock came from the window. I nearly jumped out of my skin in fear.

"It's Edward!" Alice quickly stated, in order to soothe my speeding heartbeat. Alice blurred to the window and let Edward inside.

"You think I would have preferred you knocking rather than barging right inside, but alas it's worse." Edward didn't smile or jab back as I assumed he would. Instead, Edward walked towards me and pulled me into his chest. I didn't move. "What is happening?" I questioned.

"I heard you." He whispered.

"Heard me what?" I asked in immense embarrassment.

"You're not useless."

I pushed him away and buried my face into my hands and waited for the world to swallow me whole or for my embarrassment to actually kill me. "Edward—"

"You're not useless and I don't want to keep my distance," he said very seriously.

"Should I leave?" Alice questioned, showing her awkwardness. Before Edward could verbally answer, she blurred out of the window.

"You're right. I'm a bad partner to Bella. I don't want to hurt her and I want to learn how to be different—to be good like you say."

"Okay," I said still confused to where he was going with any of this.

"You're a bad girlfriend." He stated bluntly.

I scoffed, "Excuse—okay, I'll bite. Yeah, I am so?"

"I'll tell you how to be "good" if you tell me how to be _good_ too. Bella loves me, almost to a fault. She would rather take the bad so that to not jeopardize the good. I don't want there to be any bad from me. And to be honest, it's not like I've had a ton of experience in love."

I threw my face into the mattress in hopes the fluff would suffocate me dead, "What's the point?" I spoke, the mattress muffling my voice.

Edward's mood lifted, he giggled at my performance. "The point is to be better for the people we love. I know I'll see Bella again. We will find a way, Violet. You will see Jackson again. We can't give up, no matter how long it takes!"

Maybe I was delusional from the lack of sleep or maybe Edward should invest his time into becoming a motivational speaker, but I felt optimistic. "Okay, let's do it! Let's not be shitty and let's switch Bella and I back into our bodies."

"Okay," Edward put up his hand, signaling for a high five.

I laughed, "What are you? My dad?" Edward looked at me disapprovingly, still holding his hand up. I gave in and gave him a high five. "In the time we spend fixing each other and finding a way to send me home, we also have to keep me away from Victoria."

"I'm aware of that too." Edward stated.

"Oh, I know a way I can help!" I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of it sooner. "I know what she's doing and what's going to happen!"

"You didn't think to tell us any of this sooner?" Edward asked incredulously.

"Sorry, I thought it might ruin the timeline of things and cause like a rip in time."

"What?"

"Nothing." I shook my head to focus, "Victoria's creating a newborn army to kill everyone."

"She's doing what!?"

I missed posting so much! I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. More to come very soon! -KMD


	8. Violet and the Cullen's Talk Werewolves

Before I could protest, Edward stuffed me into his "shiny stupid volvo" and drove me to the Cullen house. I wondered if I'd take more than 10 steps on my own ever again. To be honest, I didn't really mind the lack of anaerobic exercise. If the Cullens wanted to blur me all over town, I'd be fine with that. I giggled to myself at the thought of Alice running me from the couch to the fridge for a snack and back to the couch again.

"What are you laughing at?" Edward mouthed to me. He was currently on the phone assembling the team for a family meeting. I shook my head to reply. We pulled up to the big glass house where the Cullen family was waiting. Edward ran to my side of the car and pulled me into the house. I couldn't help but laugh! "What are you laughing at?" Edward questioned incredulously.

"I'm sorry," I spoke between laughter; "I think I might just be delirious from anxiety that I might die really soon."

"Edward, what is this about?" Carlisle asked apprehensively.

"Violet, tell them what you told me." Edward demanded.

I cleared my throat, "Victoria is making a newborn army. Soon enough you'll see missing posters for people that she's recruiting."

"Jasper, we'll have to stop them and you'll teach us how." Carlisle delegated.

Jasper wrapped his arm around Alice's waist, "I'm not sure how large her army is but I can assure you that it'll be tough even with our whole family fighting."

"I don't think you all managed it…," I squeaked. "From what I remember, everything was okay but… you all had some help."

"From who?" Emmett smirked, "We got all the muscle we need right here!" Emmett flexed to prove his point. I laughed but not necessarily from the joke but also not necessarily from my anxiety.

"The wolves helped us…" I whispered under my breath, already anticipating Edwards exasperation.

"What!" Edward exclaimed, "Violet, the wolves are unpredictable! Not to mention, they hate us!"

I finally walked into the living room rather than standing behind Edward. I sat on the couch next to Rosalie, hoping she wouldn't kill me. "No, Edward! They hate you but they love Bella. Especially Jacob…"

"Even if Jacob did decide to help us fight, Jacob's motives are murky at best!"

"This pissing contest needs to stop!" I cried, "Jacob loves Bella and so do you! So how about we use our resources so I don't end up dead!"

"The wolves would give us the support we need to stop any newborn army that Victoria has already created," Jasper argued. I noted that Jasper was very calculative and also really sexy with that southern accent. But the latter realization I'd keep to myself.

"I'm not dying for your girlfriend, Edward!" Rosalie finally spoke, "If the wolves will keep us all alive while we find that red headed bitch, then so be it."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "This is all under the assumption that Violet can fool Jacob into believing she's Bella and get him to agree that he'll fight for her."

"Oh please," I sneered; "Pretending to be a sadistic, virgin, teenage girl isn't that complexed. Been there-done that! Also, how would anyone suspect that I'm not Bella? Even I have a hard time believing all this is happening!"

"Don't be so hasty to forget that he's pissed at you currently," Edward retorted.

I rolled my eyes, "why?"

"Because Bella wasn't as hell bent on staying alive like you are," Rosalie interjected. "Which to me just proves your higher intelligence."

"He's pissed that Bella wants to become a vampire?"

"Yes," Edward melancholized.

I shrugged my shoulders, "This works to my advantage! I'll make Jacob super happy by telling him I'm not changing—because I'm not—and he'll help us fight!"

"I don't know, Violet…" Alice said doubtfully, "I still see Bella being one of us in my visions. That hasn't changed. We'd be lying to Jacob…"

"Guys!" I screamed, "I'm not above compromising morality to survive! Maybe you all have forgotten what it feels like to have mortality but for me it's fleeting with ever second Victoria is out there, creating her army!" I was shaking. "Please… help me…"

"Violet, I'm not letting you near them," Edward said firmly. "It's too dangerous."

"Edward, just trust me." I turned to Alice, "I won't lie to Jacob. I'll tell him who I am! I know he loves Bella enough to help save her body, at the very least. He'll do this for her and for Charlie. Just say that when they agree to it, you'll all work together."

"The wolves will be an advantage. The newborns won't even know they exist," Jasper explained.

"The wolves care for Bella as much as we do. They'll keep her safe," Alice spoke.

"More importantly, they'll keep us safe, too." Rosalie added.

"The more help we have in ending this with Victoria, the more time we'll have to switch Violet and Bella back," Esme finally spoke.

"It might even help our relationship with the pack," Carlisle said.

"Let's do this, Edward!" Emmett excitedly exclaimed.

Edward stood still, looking incredulously at all of us. I couldn't read his mind but I could read his face and it was clear he thought we all were crazy. "Violet," he finally spoke. "You promise you'll be careful."

"I promise!" I swore, "You know my self-preservation will keep me from doing anything stupid."

"If anything happened to you—"

"Nothing is going to happen to me!" I reassured. Edward sighed and nodded in approval. He walked out of the room, up the stairs, into what I assumed was his bedroom. I felt the sinking feeling of doom lifting from the pit of my stomach. I might survive this nightmare after all. I just needed to convince a pack of werewolves to save my life… "Does anyone have Jake's number?"


End file.
